


Fight Me for All You're Worth

by kingofneon (orphan_account)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, M/M, fighting-that-leads-to-sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 13:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11487228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kingofneon
Summary: Sabo challenges Marco to a fight. Sabo is an idiot and gets what's coming to him. (AKA, Sabo's a little shit, Marco likes being pinned, and both of them make a mess.)





	Fight Me for All You're Worth

**Author's Note:**

> tam is mean and inspiring :T
> 
> warnings/tags: coming untouched, fighting-that-leads-to-sex, unestablished relationship, who-the-fuck-knows-what-else, sabo's flirty and dumb
> 
> ship: mar/sab

 

Sabo shrugged off his coat, cracking his neck and rolling back his shoulders, stretching out his muscles. "So?" he asked, eyebrow cocked, and Marco heaved a sigh, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Why do you want to spar  _now_?"

"'Cause otherwise you'll never get to it," Sabo scoffed. "You'll just keep putting me off for paperwork, and I need to check that you're gonna be enough to protect my brother."

"Your brother has proven he is more than capable of taking care of himself," Marco mumbled, but pulled his glasses off regardless and stood from the desk with a sigh. "Where did you want to-?"

Sabo lunged before Marco even finished speaking, and it was only quick instincts that let Marco lean out of the way, his heart hammering.

"Here is fine," Sabo said, smirking at Marco, and then he lashed out again, making Marco dance backward, almost tripping over his chair.

"You're a dick," he said, pulling his hands up into a guard, and Sabo smirked at him, his eyes dancing.

"The element of surprise."

"The element of 'let's not wreck my office,' thanks." Marco retorted, and Sabo laughed, sharp and easy. While he was laughing, the bare second when his eyes flickered closed, Marco attacked; he lunged forwards just as quickly as Sabo had, and Sabo was forced to stumble away with a yelp.

Marco lashed out again, making Sabo bend away from him, but he refused to let Sabo regain his balance, hooking his leg around the back of Sabo's knee and making him fall to the ground with a loud thump. Sabo grunted as the breath was driven from him, and Marco pushed his advantage, pinning Sabo's wrists to the ground and sitting on his thighs.

"Surrender, yoi."

"Get fucked." Sabo said, bucking beneath him and grinding their crotches together. Marco gave a startled breath, sparks flaring through him, and in his moment of distraction Sabo managed to flip them. Marco almost whacked his head against his desk, and found himself staring up at Sabo, his hair falling in wispy tangles around his face. Sabo was panting hard, obviously having exerted himself, and his skin felt hot, easily just as hot as Ace's could get when he felt like being a dick.

Marco, however, found himself burning too, his blood racing and his heart thumping. He hadn't been pinned in years, and to have Sabo doing it now, to have someone looming over him, holding him down-

His heart skipped hard, and he swallowed at the thoughts that crept into his head.

"Surrender?" Sabo asked him, his lips dancing into a smirk, and Marco scoffed, retorting just as Sabo had;

"Get fucked."

Sabo cocked an eyebrow, lips lifting to show off the sharp jut of his canine teeth. He shifted, grinding down slow and hard, and Marco felt his breath catch, a whine building in the back of his throat.

"If I say 'gladly' will you be able to actually flip me?" he taunted, and Marco scoffed, trying to lever himself up but feeling Sabo push down further, keeping him pinned. His expression turned faux innocent, lips falling into a half pout. "Oh no, looks like not."

Marco turned to push his arms up again, fighting against Sabo's weight, and he felt Sabo shift to lean further forwards. That movement, however, was enough to let Marco brace his heels against the floor and buck Sabo over his head, making him smack against the desk. Sabo groaned, shaking his head woozily, and Marco quickly rolled over, lunging forwards and pinning Sabo's hands to the edge of his desk, knee shoved between Sabo's thighs.

"I think you'll find this is still technically flipping," he said, and Sabo rolled his eyes. His calm, bored expression, however, shattered when Marco ground his knee into Sabo's crotch, and Sabo squirmed, breath hitching.

" _That_ is not flipping."

" _That_ is returning a favour." Marco shot back, and Sabo grinned at him.

"Good favour?"

Marco paused slowly, eyes searching Sabo's own, but he could only find dancing amusement and the hint of a promise held in Sabo's eyes. "…One I could find myself interested in."

A soft moan escaped Sabo's throat, and he grinned at Marco, licking his lips before he ground down against Marco's knee again, head falling back to thump against the desk. His lower lip he bit between his teeth, the pale white of it turning strained and red.

Marco, captivated by the sight, barely managed to time his own movements to Sabo's steady rocking, feeling Sabo grind his erection into Marco's thigh. A spot of wetness against Marco's leg belied Sabo's arousal, and Marco couldn't help how his own breath was hitching now, delighted in how  _easily_ Sabo was moving for him.

Sabo's hips stuttered, suddenly, and the wetness grew across the front of Sabo's pants as quickly as red scored his cheeks, creeping down his neck in blotchy patches. He looked down at his crotch, lips pursed, and then muttered-

"Fuck."

Marco burst out laughing, falling onto his ass and letting go of Sabo's wrists, and Sabo's cheeks burned even brighter. "Shut up, dickhead!" he yelled, rubbing at his likely sore wrists, and Marco couldn't help but grin at him, his legs splayed comfortably.

"You just came in your  _pants_." He teased, and Sabo glared, his lips screwed into an angry scowl.

"And so're you," he threatened, levering himself off the desk and into Marco's lap, pushing Marco's legs further apart. Marco's laughter hitched into a moan before he could stop himself, and he squirmed as Sabo ground down against his crotch, wetness seeping into his own jeans. In less than a second Sabo had popped the button on his pants and stuck his hand into Marco's boxers, grabbing his cock and squeezing tightly.

Marco, previously propped up on his hands, felt his elbows lock, and found himself on the floor, Sabo barely unbalanced and instead using the shift to tug at Marco's cock, his hand tight and steady. With quick, fast jerks that made Marco buck into his grip, Sabo got him off, and Marco bit the inside of his cheek as cum filled his own underwear.

Sabo snorted, pulling his hand out of Marco's pants and looking far too satisfied with himself. " _Even,_ " he declared, flicking his hand to clear it of the mess Marco had made, and Marco stared at him, speechless. His head felt dizzy with how quickly that'd transpired, and his thighs felt sticky and cold now that the heat racing through him had ebbed slightly, but-

"Still haven't pinned me to a desk," he said, and Sabo paused to look at him, then grinned.

"That can be arranged."

Marco licked his lips before he spoke again, his voice easy and calm, but he knew that his eyes defied the grasp he had on his control, just edging desperate. Just edging curious. Just edging desire. "Now?"

Sabo grin widened slowly, turning mischievous and sharp. "That can be arranged  _now_."

**Author's Note:**

> reviews are cool and if you leave one youre cool


End file.
